supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Montgomery Family 2033 Halloween
Preparations Taking the Biological children to go trick-or-treating Nicole: "The Montgomery Family went trick or treating on halloween." Morisa: "Are you ready, you guys?" Jana: "I am!" and Louise are dressed as Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck is dressed as Lady Gaga is dressed as Spiderman is dressed as a witch is dressed as Princess Peach from the Mario series is dressed as a Spider Queen triplets are dressed as pirates is dressed as Dora the Explorer is dressed as a Puppy Dog Taking the Foster children to go trick-or-treating Taking the Adopted children to go trick-or-treating Trick or treating rings the door bell Eliza, Andra, Ricky, Ashlyn, triplets, Orla and AJ and Jana: "Trick or treat!" Lydia and Louise: "Trick or POOPFACE!" When they return home Morisa: "Which movie do you want to watch? It's the Great Pumpkin? Addams Family? Casper? Nightmare Before Christmas? Corpse Bride? Poltergeist? The Frighteners? Edward Scissorhands? Frankenweenie? Danger Mouse From Duck to Dawn? Spooky Classics Collection! Paranorman? Ghostbusters? Beetlejuice? Or Girl vs. Monster?" picks out a film called Carrie picks out a film called House of 3000 corpses. Morisa: "No you are unable to watch those films in common because these are really scary and it'll give you both nightmares." locks the movies in the cabinet Andra: " " Ricky: " " Jana: " " Ashlyn: " " Orla: " " AJ: " " Eliza: " " Morisa: "Alright, let's watch It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown." [The biological children are watching It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown] Morisa: "I will inspect all the treats." checks the treats at the kitchen Nicole: "Then all of a sudden, Louise and Lydia caused more havoc." and Lydia turn off the lights and Lydia flush over 200 cell phones down the toilet one by one and Lydia throw the rest of the portable electronic equipment out of the window and Lydia knock over all of the Television sets in the house and Lydia quickly trash 5 rooms which are the master bedroom, kitchen, their own bedroom, living room, and attic by tossing items around and knocking over furniture and Lydia quickly lacerate 1000 of their foster siblings via kitchen knives by throwing them directly at them and Lydia quickly turn back on the lights police car arrives Policeman #1: "Hi, girls. Tell me your names." Morisa: "Their names are Lydia and Louise. May I help you, Officer?" Policeman: "I would like to inspect some damage in the house." Morisa: "Those girls lacerated 1000 of their foster siblings with a kitchen knife by throwing them directly at them, trashed 5 rooms, knocked over all of the Television sets in the house, flushed over 200 cell phones down the toilet, and they threw the rest of the portable electronic equipment out the window." The jury Judge: "Order in the court, people. Please list the charges." Prosecutor: Grevious bodily harm, vandalism, littering, illegal dumping, assault, destruction of property. Louise and Lydia return home from juvenile detention Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Halloween Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts